


In the Red

by derryderrydown



Category: Southland
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Red

Ben didn’t need a therapist to know he had daddy issues. He just looked at every guy he’d screwed. ‘Type’ was an understatement.

So when he saw his FTO, he knew he was truly, mightily and metaphorically fucked.

His first shift left him with mental whiplash as he flipped from loathing Cooper to feeling something far filthier, and after the shift went to shit, after he was interviewed and cleaned and sitting in the hospital, he didn’t know what he thought.

Until he read his rating report, when the needle swung hard to ‘filthy’ and stuck there. In the red.


End file.
